The flu and the toilet
by Nilracmiracle
Summary: When Felicity is sick and home alone, Oliver Queen jumps to action to make sure his favorite IT girls gets the care she needs. But what if Oliver needs some help? (now made a TWO-SHOT) Hope you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A short Olicity one-shot, I was writing my other story 'Just a hug' when I got an idea, so I decided to put my idea on paper or actually my computer. Hope you'll like it! I changed to story a bit at 27-04-13, I read it again and made some changes, hopefully for the better :)**

* * *

_Summary: When Felicity is sick and home alone, Oliver Queen jumps to action to make sure his favorite IT girls gets the care she needs._

* * *

_"Sometimes you wake up from a dream. _

_Sometimes you wake up in a dream. _

_And sometimes, every once in a while, you wake up in someone else's dream. _

_- - Richelle Mead, Succubus Blues_

* * *

**_The flu and the toilet_**

Felicity is sitting at home, on her black leather couch with a blanket, shivering and with a fever. Having the flu is not nice but having the flu and being alone at home is just downright awful. She has been up all night, running from her bed to the toilet, throwing up. She just doesn't have the energy to make herself a cup of tea or anything for that matter.

It's a saturday so she doesn't have to work, but Oliver being Oliver probably needs her to investigate or crack something today.

Her phone starts ringing and as expected Oliver's name is flashing on the screen.

She picks up. "Hello." She says groggily to the phone.

"Felicity, it's Oliver...are you okay?" Oliver asks as he hears her coughing on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine, what's up?" she asks Oliver trying to hide the fact that she is sick, if he knows he will probably come over to make sure she is okay and everything. Felicity is not the kind of girl that needs someone to take care of her. She is strong and independent and even though she told Oliver that a couple of times, he just doesn't seem to listen.

"Okay if you say so." he hesitates before explaining why he called "We have a new lead on one of the names on the list." He says.

"Great, I will be there in 15 minutes." She replies standing up to fast, and know getting dizzy.

"I will pick you up." Oliver says knowing that she is not okay.

"No.. No that is not necessary at all." Felicity says a bit to quick "not that I don't want you to pick me up it's not like I have to hide anyth..." A wave of nausea overcomes her and she throws the phone on the ground and runs to the bathroom with her hand in front of her mouth.

* * *

On the other end of the line Oliver is getting worried. "Felicity!... Felicity! Are you there?!" Oliver is yelling in the phone.

Diggle is looking at him. "What's wrong?" Diggle asks alarmed by the look on Oliver's face.

"Felicity is not answering anymore." Oliver says while grabbing his jacket from a nearby chair. "I'm going over there to see if everything is okay."

Not waiting for an answer, Oliver runs out the door to his black motorcycle. Diggle runs after him only to see him speeding away. He shakes his head. _"When will he finally realize that Felicity is not just the IT girl." _Diggle thinks.

* * *

With a lot of traffic rules broken, Oliver arrives at Felicity's apartment a couple of minutes later. He knocks on the door. "Felicity?!, are you there?" He yells through the door. When he hears no answers he uses his spare key that he got from Felicity in case of an emergency, to open the door. Her apartment is very bright, on the black leather couch are a couple of colored cushions, she also has bright pink flowers standing on a table in the living room. A blanket is laying on the couch and a empty cup is standing on the table, he can see her phone laying on the ground and gets worried even more.

"Felicity!" He yells again.

"In here..." She answers weakly. He rushes to the bathroom only to see his favorite IT girl lying on the floor by the toilet.

"Felicity!" He rushes to her side. "Is everything okay?" He asks checking for visible injury's.

"No not really, I'm sick." She says leaning her head against the wall. " I think I'm going to sit here for a while, less walking."

"No you're not." Oliver says. He picks her up bridal style.

"Wha...what are you doing?! Bring me back to the toilet before I puke on you." She yells.

"No I'm not leaving you at the toilet, I'm going to put you on the couch and make some tea for you, my mother always did the same thing for me when I was sick." He says putting her down on the couch. He grabs the blanket and gently tucks her in.

"You don't have to do that you know." Felicity says softly her eyes locked with his eyes.

"But I want too." He says gently giving her a kiss on her forehead before walking to the kitchen. When he returns with a warm cup of tea Felicity asks "Why don't you go hunting names from the list? I probably just fall asleep."

"Because I'm staying here to make sure you are okay." He says ending the argument.

"So, I think it is time we start watching your Harry Potter collection, because I missed some movies in those five years." He says.

She laughs "Yea.. they are in that cabinet under the television." She points to the television. He stands up and looks in the cabinet. "The order of the phoenix is a new one." He says holing up the DVD.

"Well it's from 2007 so I wouldn't call it new, but it is for you." She says. He starts the DVD and sits next to Felicity on the black leather couch. He puts an arm around her and pulls her close...

"Wha... What are you doing?" She questions blushing very badly. Oliver looks at her with a face that is very serious, she didn't even know he had a face like that.

"I'm holding you, the movie might get scary." He says.

"Okay." She squeaks getting comfortable next to Oliver.

When to movie ends they are both fast asleep. The next couple of days Oliver stays with her to take care of her, and in return he gets sick too.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for the possible grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language :) Please review, I love to read what you think of it!**

**x Nilracmiracle**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm making this story a two-shot, so many people asked for more and started following this story that I felt like I should give you some more. This wasn't easy to write because Oliver in my opinion doesn't get sick.**_

_**But enough rambling from my side, that's something we let Felicity do :)**_

_**Hope you'll like it!**_

* * *

_'Our greatest weakness lies in giving up._

_The most certain way to succeed is_

_always to try just one more time.'_

_Thomas A. Edison_

* * *

_**The flu becomes blurry**_

It was early in the morning and Oliver was already training in the basement of the club Verdant. He missed a couple of trainings last week because he was taking care of Felicity who had the flu. Together they watched all Harry Potter movies. Oliver got to meet a new side from his IT girl, a side he didn't know yet.

Oliver stopped punching a punching bag with some sticks because of his pounding headache, hitting things wasn't going to help with that. He grabbed a nearby towel and put it around his neck.

"Maybe a short nap will help." He murmured to himself, hoping his headache would go away with some sleeping. He laid down on the couch and briefly closed his eyes...

* * *

Felicity arrived at Verdant early this morning. After being sick for a week she felt restless and decided to start her work for The Hood early. She pressed the code. _1-4-1_

Her heels clicked loudly on the steel stairs when she came down she looked around, normally Oliver would already be at Verdant, doing some hoodie stuff as Felicity liked to call it.

She was walking to her or actually Oliver's computer when she saw him, laying on the green couch, with his eyes closed. _"Is he dead?!"_ Felicity started to panic, she realized a breath she didn't realize she was holing when she saw his chest rising up and down.

She took her heels off and slowly walked towards his sleeping form. Felicity knew better then trying to wake him from up-close, Oliver may be back from the island but the island never left him.

"Oliver." Whispers Felicity softly. "Oliver, wake up." A little harder. Oliver moans and rolls on his side. "Oliver." Felicity tries again. "Look a flying pancake!" She says a little harder then whispering.

"Could you not talk about food, please?" Oliver replies groggily.

Felicity looks at him and noticed that he looks a bit pale. "Oliver, are you okay?" She asks concerned.

"Mmhh... Yeah I'm fine." He says.

"You suck at lying you know." Felicity states firmly. She steps forward and places her hand on Oliver's forehead. His eyes shot open from the sudden contact.

"What are you doing." He questions.

"You have a fever Oliver." She says. " Oh god this is all my fault." Felicity's eyes widen in realization.

Oliver just looks confused. "What are you talking about?" He asks. "What's your fault?"

"It's my fault that you're sick!" She says raising her voice. "Oh god I mad the vigilante sick, people are going to die because you're sick thanks to me" Felicity rambles.

Oliver can see her panicking and smiles a bit. This is probably the stupidest and cutest thing he has ever seen her worrying about. "Fell..." He tries to interrupt her babbling.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea for you to stay at my apartment to take care of me. But oh no, mister here didn't want to here any of that." She goes on.

"Felicity!" Oliver almost yells know. She immediately stops talking and looks at him.

"Yes?" She says with a small voice.

"This is not your fault, it's just a coincidence." He starts. "But if it will make you feel better, you can take care of me." He smirks at her. Felicity blushes and looks away.

"Well...of course I would do that." She says. "Not because you're my boss, I would take care of anyone who is sick..." she rambles on. "Well not everyone, that would be too much."

Oliver looks at her with an amused expression on his face. Felicity sees him staring at her and stops talking. "Right, I was babbling again."

"Okay, I will make you some tea, give you a blanket and a painkiller wouldn't be bad either, I think." She starts talking to herself.

Oliver says nothing, he is just watching Felicity who is pacing around talking to herself. She grabs a blanket from a nearby table in the basement and walks towards Oliver. "Here." She says giving him the blanket. "Do you have any kind of magical tea that I can make you?" Felicity questions, with a raised eyebrow.

Oliver laughs out loud. "Magical tea?"

"You know what I mean." Felicity says.

"I have some normal tea too, somewhere." He says, standing up only to be pushed backwards by Felicity.

"Oh, no don't you even think about it. I made you sick, so I'm taking care of you." She demands. "Now sit down with your cute little butt and stay."

Oliver blushes lightly, not from the fever. "Cute little butt." He questions Felicity.

Her eyes widen and a red color covers her cheeks. "That came out very wrong. I don't look at you butt, not that you don't have a cute butt..." She sighs. "Just forget I said anything."

Oliver is sitting on the couch smirking at her. "What did you say?" he says smiling at her.

She smiles back, turning around she calls "I'm going to make some tea, you should find a nice movie to watch."

* * *

15 minutes later they are sitting on the couch in the basement of Verdant, watching the DVD NCIS season 4. Oliver is laying with his head in Felicity's lap, while she is stroking his short, blond hair softly.

"You never told me you liked NCIS." Felicity says looking down at Oliver, to see him asleep. She smiles softly. "Goodnight, Ollie." She whispers before closing her eyes and letting darkness overcome her.

* * *

The next morning they both wake up to see a bemused Diggle standing in front of the couch watching them. Somewhere at night Felicity fell down and Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist. With her head in the crook of his neck.

After a couple of days Oliver is already feeling better. And they both know that something has changed in those weeks... The bad part is, Diggle knows too.

**The end**

* * *

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Tell me what you think :)**_

_**X Nilracmiracle ;)**_


End file.
